


Life of cards

by neo_shadow



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neo_shadow/pseuds/neo_shadow
Summary: A collection of one shots involving MC and the romancable characters.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana)/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Life of cards

**Author's Note:**

> This will be slow going. It took me so long to write this portion. Also, its asra/femc. I hope its enjoyable. Dont feel the proudest of it tbh.

MC stood at the shop's counter, her hands busy sorting inventory. It was best to be this way, to keep herself from getting bored, especially during the times when Asra was away. Why he may have agreed to take her with him from now on it had been mutually decided that MC should stay behind for this trip, as it was best to have someone running the shop during what was usually the busy season. That did not make it any less heart breaking when Asra had left, going who knows where. He had probably told MC where he was planning on going but she had long since forgotten, or perhaps she doubted he had stayed there for very long.  
MC stared blankly at the glass bottle in her hand, unable to register the words on the label. With a sigh she set it down and rubbed her eyes. “Guess i've had enough of this for today.” She placed the bottle back on the shelf and cupped her chin in her hands with her elbows on the counter. She stared blankly at the shelves, lost in meaningless thoughts. Suddenly the jingle of the shop door’s bells rang through the shop. MC muttered some sort of greeting and continued to watch the shelf.  
“Now that’s no way to greet a customer.” Mc bolted upright, almost smacking her head against the shelving. She knew that voice, she would know it anywhere. She spun around her face bright and smiled wide. There stood the wonderful magician, Asra. MC practically launched herself over the front counter in her rush to reach him.  
“Asra! You’re back!” She practically screamed.She launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and he caught her effortlessly. MC laughed into Asra’s neck as he spun in place, holding her tight. After Asra stilled MC let her feet fall to the ground and stared happily at the white haired man. “I’ve missed you so much!”  
“I bet not nearly as much as I missed you.” Asra kept his arms loosely on MC’s waist. He leaned into MC and left a kiss on her forehead, looking into her eyes through a curtain of white hair. His eyes were full of joy and love. Mc kept her arms around his neck .  
“You think so? I doubt it. You’ve been traveling while I have been stuck in this shop” MC pouted at Asra, who in turn looked slightly taken aback. MC laughed and raised herself up slightly in her tiptoes. She gave Asra a gentle kiss on the lips before lowering herself again to stare up at him. “God, I have missed you so much.” MC tilted her head as her eyes softened, taking in Asra.   
"Same to you." Asra took a step back from MC and unwrapped his arms from her. A small bit of hurt pierced MC's heart but she shut it down quickly, realizing Asra was still holding everything he had arrived with.  
"Here. I can take something if you want. Help lighten the load." MC laughed lightly but Asra did not offer her anything, she frowned.  
"Thank you my love but I can manage myself." As Asra passed he left a kiss on the top of MC's head and headed up stairs to the living quarters. MC stared after him and smiled fondly. It was always nice to have him back at home and in the shop. She could hear Asra shuffling about upstairs as he sorted through his stuff. Suddenly his movement stopped and his voice reached her from wherever he was. "Oh by the way! I brought some herbs to replenish some of our stock! Or maybe they're new? I can never remember while I'm gone." His steps had started again and he was now making his way down the stairs holding a handful of jars of varying sizes. "I don't remember honestly."   
MC met him at the bottom of the stairs and started to eye the jars as she took some from Asra. "You were never the best when it came to stock. Too lost in day dreams to remember." Asra’s laugh carried well in the empty shop and as always it was music to MC's ears. She walked behind the counter and started to sort the jars, making note of which were new and needed to be cataloged. As she was finishing up MC could hear a soft humming behind her as Asra paced absent-mindedly. MC turned on her heels and faced Asra who seemed a bit startled.  
"I say we go out tonight. Maybe go see what kind of trouble we can stir up." She smirked.  
"Oh I've always liked getting into trouble with you." Asra was smiling, already getting ready to leave the shop.  
"Oh how I've missed you you." MC said as she made her way to the door, grabbing Asra's hand.  
"I could say the same to you my love." Asra responded as the two took off away from the shop.


End file.
